The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend Usaly
by Loki Joker Quinn Jr
Summary: Loki is taken back to Asgard. Only his stay is short as he is exiled to earth with just enough magic to stay alive. Summary is bad please just read and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

Thanos sat on his throne looking out on the 9 realms. His purple eyes narrowed as he looked down on Midgard as he watched his toy being defeated by the Avengers when suddenly his gaze shifted and he watched as a man 7 in fact. But there is one in particular that catches his eye. The man is short and is cradling his dead wife and child in his arms. Thanos grins he could be useful. If only he had the chance...


	2. Chapter 1

_'Well isn't this just beautiful'_ Loki thought with sicasim, ' _i'm muzzled like some sought of feral animal_ ( he had half a mind to turn into one just to see the guards and thor's reaction) _chained up like a criminal they had to use those... Who were they ah yes 'avengers' magical restraint cuffs wich itch like crazy and really don't fit me that well meanwhile I'm being marched along like I'm on some sought of parade.'_

It was a long and tiring walk as they had used the teseracted witch had landed Thor and Loki in a dull rocky waste land. Thor had immediately pushed Loki to the ground and placed the hammer on his chest keeping the younger God in place while Thor called for help. 30 guards had come to there kings location the late afternoon Sun glittering off there golden armour some had openly snickered at seeing the trouble maker pinned down as he was. His glare doing nothing but making some laugh heartily as it was ineffective with the muzzle in place and Loki being chained up as he was. Witch had lead Loki to his current situation as it was night time in Asgard the stars and moon creating just enough light for them to see where they were going. With his brother holding onto Loki's left arm and keeping a firm hold of the hammer. Bored out of his mind and slightly afraid Loki winked at his brother his green eyes sparkling with mischief and mirth and Thor merely scowled and looked away his blue eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion. " what are your plans brother"? Thor tried to ask quietly but his voice still boomed as loud as ever Loki raised both eyebrows and gave his best puppy eyes knowing his brother could not resist. He moved his head making the muzzle rub against his shoulder as his hands where tied behind his back making the guards surrounding him more nervous then ever.

But Thor resisted the puppy dog look much to Loki's surprise, instead his older brother grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close easily lifting his little brother off the ground, " I told you I will take it off when we get the woods for the switch over of the guards or when we stop for a break." Thor growled at him. He's eyes wide with terror Loki nodded quickly as his brother lowed his feet back onto the ground. They continued walking. Loki sighed it was going to be a very long and boring journey.

"We will rest hear"! Thor's voice cried out starling Loki who had been day (or was it night) dreaming about all the pranks he wish he could pull. They had been walking for 5 hours now and Loki's feet where sore and he really needed to pee. They had reached a large open plain. They would be able to reach the woods in the morning. The guards stated settling down for the night after one of them tied Loki up by attaching a long chain to Loki's cuffs wich was secured to a post in the ground.

A fire was made and the group settled down around it leaving Loki on the outside and away from the group yet within reach shuld he try to run. Loki shifted squeezing his legs together as he desperately wanted to relieve himself. He rattled the chains hoping to gain someone's attention. 2 hours passed then Thor left the merry gathering and came up to Loki with a plate and some food. Loki looked at he's brother pleadingly squeezing his legs in hopes that his brother would get the unspoken message. "What is it Loki" the God of Thunder asked. _'Oh you stupid oaf'_ Loki thought to himself, _'would I have to wet myself for you see that I need to go'._

Thor raised his head as Loki kept looking at him then looking down then back into Thors eyes again. His face flickered with consern as the glow of the fire played with the shadows and Thors face. He gently pressed his finger on a small button on the right side of the muzzle near Loki's cheek. "Any funny business brother and it goes strate back on again." Thor warned. As he gently slipped the muzzle off. Loki glared at him as he exorcised his jaw.

Quickly glancing around to check they were alone before urgently whispering "I need to pee". Realisation grew on his brother face as he quickly took the chain off the post holding the other end in his hands he walked then placed the hammer on the end of the chain he was carrying after he had found some bushes away from the fire. Reaching out a hand he tugged at the strings of the front of his brothers pants. Untying them, "what the hell do you think YOU are doing just take off the cuffs and I can go myself" Loki spat as loud as he dared. "If your really as desperate as you make out you will put up with this ok!?" Thor hissed back. Mortified Loki turned his head away as his brother pushed his pants then his undies down to his hips. "Do you have to do this" Loki whimpered. "Brother it makes no difference I've seen you stark naked before when you were a kid." Thor replied amused. Before gently holding his brothers organ and aiming it at the bushes. Loki hissed worried Thor turned he's head to look at him. " Loki and I hurting you?"

"No"came the reply " but your hands are warm." Thor chuckled completly missing the glair Loki shot him in the dark.

Loki tried to relax he never could pee if anyone els was around. Finally he was calm enough and nearly let out a sigh of relief as stream hit the bushes. Once he was finished and his brother had tucked him back into his pants and Thor washed his hands with the water skin he had bought. He led his brother back to his post and after Loki had ate a little and the muzzle was back on. Loki closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Knowing he would need his strength tomorrow as they reached the woods then finally entered the plaice where oden would hand him his punishment.

He was lead along the grand golden hall. His hands still tied behind his back and the blasted muzzle firmly in place. _'Ok Loki_ ' he thought to himself. _'Just avoid the words throwen Your way. Keep your eyes down yet walk with the grace of a prince_.' Ashir on both sides taunted and leered at him. The wariers 3 stepped into his path, glaring at him, "Johoten scum"! They spat. Loki could not help it he flinched. Shame forcing him to blush. Seeing this Sif stepped forward. Anger in her eyes. "We trusted you Loki. We thought you would be different from the other frost giants yet your just like the rest of them. A monster. I'm not suprised thow. Once a monster alwase a monster." Loki glared at her he's green eyes like steel and narrowed in anger. A jab in the back from one of the guards had him moving forward again until he was forced to he's knees in front of the throne. All of his siblings were there. Shaster sitting where he normally would next to there mother while Thor sat beside there father. Fragor's eyes glared at her youngest anger, heart ake and sorrow dancing across her gaze. His big sister looked sad while Thor held only anger. Odin rose. baning his

"Loki for the crimes you have committed against the earth I have decided that you will go there with just enough magic for you to live but with no weapons. You will have your amour so the humans know who are. I Oden the allfather hast now spoken this is thy wish."

"What" Loki shouted desperation clear in his voice. "You can't please Fa...Odin my king please no." But his cries went unanswered as he disappeared with a flash of golden light.


	3. Chapter 2

Loki lay curled up on the cold concrete floor the sounds of New York City streaming past. The God of mischief wimperd as the the 7th offender tore his way into the God grunting till he came. Loki's green eyes were tightly closed due to the pain. One of the men an old fat man with a grey beard and faded cloths grabbed Loki by the hair and forces him to open his eyes and tells the God to suck him off. They finish with him laughing and cheering the whole time they leave the room. Except one. The mans short. Covered in darkness and walks towards his pray. Like a lion when it knows it's pray is finished. Loki is terrified(not that he would admit it.) and curls in on himself all the more. Quick as a flash the mans foot darts out catching the God in the stomach the next ten kicks are directly between the gods legs. Loki's screams are high pitched as his hands dive to protect those organs that the man is abusing. The man strikes flipping the God onto his back and tearing into his but with no thought about the gods pain. The mans voice is deep his hands slide under neath Loki's bodie and start caressing his beaten organs. Loki curses his body as he feels himself starting to enjoy it. The man laughs "yes you are nothing but true scum aren't you. You love what I'm doing to you. Your...reaction says it all". The man finishes and picks up the limp God and places him on what Loki thinks is a table. It's to dark to see properly. Tying down his arms and legs with magic bounding rope he cuts what's left of Loki's once nice battle cloths and leaves him naked and vulnerable and unable to move. The man leaves the room out a door. But he forgets to close it behind him.

In the low light Loki looks around he sees the blood and other fluids from where the men abused him. He sees the hole place coverd in dust. Part of him wants to scream. "But who will come" says an eval voice in his head. "Your bother abandoned you. Your father hates you. These mortals hate you. Who will save you shield? No your alone. You are alwase alone."

The man comes back with some sort of tool Loki dose not know of. He eyes it wearily as the man begins to speak. Loki thinks about how much the voice sounds like he's brothers. But snaps back to reality quickly as the man keeps speaking. " you killed my wife and child. You made me feel pain. A fathers pain wich is somthing an alien like you will never understand. So I'm going to make you pay. I herd your 'brother' saying that you were adopted. He cairs about you you know, why I will never understand but". By now the man was standing between Loki's legs holding the tool in a menacing way. " onto the fun stuff" he says he's cold hands close around Loki's sack and squeezing hard whispering "you scream and it will be worse" and he spreads the tool wide Loki sees the glimpse of what looks like a rubber band before the man snaps it shut pulling the tool away yet leaving the band in place. He doesn't feel anything at first then he dose. And he can't help it he screams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note the poem I have written is slightly personal as it talks about my own experiences with major depression. I wrote it my self. Hope you like. And thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow and to comment love yah by.**

The man left Loki tied to the table. He whimpers as the pain only gets worst.

And he is felt with his thoughts

 _Don't let the see_

 _Just smile and say your ok_

 _Evan though you scream for help_

 _Don't let them see_

 _How they hurt you_

 _when they knock you to the ground_

 _For the hundredth time_

 _Don't let them know_

 _How much you know_

 _Those words are meant to hurt you_

 _Don't let them know the darkness inside_

 _As all you want to do is cry_

 _Don't let them see how depressed you are_

 _How the glamor hides over a thousand scars_

 _Don't let know how you are running_

 _From the tidal wave that is your life_

 _Don't let them as you cray at night_

 _As the dreams keep you up_

 _As you are afraid of the things in the dark_

 _As you avoid the mirror as you hate the sight of your face_

 _How you don't Evan touch yourself because you are to monsterous to do so_


	5. Chapter 5

loki fell asleep. The pain dulling to a throb. He joltes awake when the short man throws water onto him. Terrified his eyes shoot open. "Haha morning handsome. I'm letting you out of hear but not before I do one last thing." The man grabs a took it has a hole in one end and a sharp point on the other. Loki nervously follows it with his eyes the man smiles with malice, as he grabs a Metal ring and roughly creates a gap in his sack and grabbing a blow torch he lowers it towards Loki's abdomen, in a desperate effort to protect himself he loses the glamor and a quick as a flash the man strikes, grabbing his member he pierces the tip and forces the ring through then he dose the same to his sack. Loki screams. The man laughs as he cuts off the band " you see that ring is special. It will do the same job as the band eventually you will be castrated only it will take much longer and it will burn you. Also your brother says you haven't had any children our stories say differently. But as I said a fathers pain is something you cannot comprehend. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH". Loki clenched his teeth his voice high pitched "I didn't mean to kill anyone I swear it. Please don't do this." He breaks into uncontrollable tears. The man puts his finger through the ring tugging it as Loki screams higher his voice breaking the man starts twisting the ring as Loki thrashed helplessly blood pooling on the ground as it dribbles off the table in a stream, The man relents seeing how much blood there is and starts cleaning it off mockily soothing Loki as the god gulps for air and tears run down his face, "don't be afraid little god you will be ok I will now treat your wounds then you can be on your way. Oh and don't try to remove the ring only more pain will follow, I will be back soon." The man warns Loki before he injects a needle into his arm the god try's to protest but the drugs work to quickly. Satisfied the god was under he then left.

A short while later, the man returned with a cloth and a bucket. Gently cleaning the god he checks to make shore he did not cause any irreversible damage. After all he wants the ring to do the work

Elswere Thanos watched and he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain was surprisingly unnoticeable was what Loki first began to relies as he awoke _, I can't stay hear I gotta get out._ He glanced at the chains wondering if it was possible, _silly mortal my magic has been removed.I can break out of hear but I gotta go fast._ clenching his left hand he moved his wrist anticlockwise and pulled from the effort the chain came off with a satisfying Switang, the pounding of his heart in his ears he glanced anxiously toward the heavy concrete door. It remained shut. With no time to lose Loki moved his right wrist into the same position as he did with his left hand and pulled the chain broke with only a slight rustling, with the broken chains around his wrists he rubbed his hands, giving himself a minuet to calm down he then pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked upwards. The leg chains broke off with a twang.

But footsteps were on their way.

 _Somethings wrong why is the man coming._ He pushed himself towards the end of the table and landed with his feet on the ground. They collapsed underneath him he could see dried blood. His blood on the ground and other fluids to. Bile rises in his mouth but he swallows it. Glancing around he sees a crowbar on the ground near his torn cloths. With a desperate lunge he manages to grab it and not a moment to soon. Bang. Bang. Click. _He's locked the door. "_ Where are you boy. Don't make this worse for yourself. I want to have my fun." _You have had your 'fun' with me. "_ Come on Loki show yourself and I will have mercy." _One more step one more and...GOT YA._ Loki lunged from behind his cloths brining the crowbar around in a semicircle it cracked against the mans head. Whack "that's" thunck "for" crack "every" crunch "thing" snap "you" groan "did". Panting Loki dropped the crowbar glaring down at the man. His eyes widen in terror. "No no no no I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." The man try's to reply but gurgles instead. Loki drops to his knees beside the man. The crowbar had mangled and twisted the mans joints into unnatural positions. Knowing he couldn't do a thing, Loki grabs the keys and ties his ruined shirt around his waste in a pathetic attempt to preserve his dignity. With a deep breath Loki unlocks the door. And screams.

 **Hehehe I'm evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

The pain was surprisingly unnoticeable was what Loki first began to relies as he awoke _, I can't stay hear I gotta get out._ He glanced at the chains wondering if it was possible, _silly mortal my magic has been removed.I can break out of hear but I gotta go fast._ clenching his left hand he moved his wrist anticlockwise and pulled from the effort the chain came off with a satisfying Switang, the pounding of his heart in his ears he glanced anxiously toward the heavy concrete door. It remained shut. With no time to lose Loki moved his right wrist into the same position as he did with his left hand and pulled the chain broke with only a slight rustling, with the broken chains around his wrists he rubbed his hands, giving himself a minuet to calm down he then pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked upwards. The leg chains broke off with a twang.

But footsteps were on their way.

 _Somethings wrong why is the man coming._ He pushed himself towards the end of the table and landed with his feet on the ground. They collapsed underneath him he could see dried blood. His blood on the ground and other fluids to. Bile rises in his mouth but he swallows it. Glancing around he sees a crowbar on the ground near his torn cloths. With a desperate lunge he manages to grab it and not a moment to soon. Bang. Bang. Click. _He's locked the door. "_ Where are you boy. Don't make this worse for yourself. I want to have my fun." _You have had your 'fun' with me. "_ Come on Loki show yourself and I will have mercy." _One more step one more and...GOT YA._ Loki lunged from behind his cloths brining the crowbar around in a semicircle it cracked against the mans head. Whack "that's" thunck "for" crack "every" crunch "thing" snap "you" groan "did". Panting Loki dropped the crowbar glaring down at the man. His eyes widen in terror. "No no no no I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." The man try's to reply but gurgles instead. Loki drops to his knees beside the man. The crowbar had mangled and twisted the mans joints into unnatural positions. Knowing he couldn't do a thing, Loki grabs the keys and ties his ruined shirt around his waste in a pathetic attempt to preserve his dignity. With a deep breath Loki unlocks the door. And screams.

 **Hehehe I'm evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

The hallway light burning his eyes Loki cuts off his scream and running this hand along the wall he walks unsteady forward. Dizzy from the light and reeling from his actions he stumbles along blindly, completely oblivious to the women behind him who takes a swing with her hand gun knocking to godling out.

When he wakes up he is sitting a room with fresh chains on his wrists and still no cloths except his shirt tied around his waste. And a one way mirror in front of him he adverts his face. _Why do people like their reflections so much like LOOK AT ME._ He places his hands on the table in front of him and study's the microphones.

The door gently opens and the one eyed black man walks in. "Hello Loki." Loki just eyes him with weariness plain on his face. The black man continues. "Your at SHIELD. Do you remember SHIELD?" "No?" the black man sighs "Well I'm Nick Fury I'm in charge of the people hear and of the people of America I look after them. "Y...you.." Loki swallows wincing at how high his voice is and his stuttering and try's again. "You let those men abuse me." He flinches as his voice was still high and Fury laughs at him openly. " they did a number on you didn't they." "I…I…don't know what you mean." "surely you know?" Loki just shook his head. Fury sighed "I mean they beat you up real good. I watched it all of cause as did the Avengers. Hahaha" Loki squeaked "wait they saw…" "everything" Fury finished for him. "Now Loki I have a deal for you. You can walk as much as you can with that ring in anyway out of hear, but you are not to receive any clothing at all except that shirt you have. Before you ask why it's because I'm sure people will find it just as entertaining as I and the Avengers are." "Now Loki" he spat his name with suck hatred that Loki flinched and tried to access his magic resulting in sharp needle like pain stabbing through his body and the ring burning him he muffled the scream that was trying to leave his mouth, as tears leaked out his eyes.

"Hahahaha I was told the ring would do its job I had no idea it would be this good though. Tell me Loki is Hela, Fenrir, Jörmungand Your children." "No, Hela is Thor's older sister the tue heir to the throne, Fenrir is her wolf and the world serpent is a serpent that was born at the beginning of time, I don't get why you Mortals are so interested in me and my supposed 'children' I have none." Loki glared at Fury who looked back and raised an eyebrow. He paced over to the mirror and looked at it, his hands clasped behind his back. "Loki." He walked over to the wall behind his prisoner and pressed something a door appeared and it opened. Fury walked over and unlocked the cuffs on Loki's wrists. Looked him dead in the eye and says

"your free to go".

Loki stands tightening the shirt around his wast he walks out the door his legs slightly further apart then normal he hisses as the ring pulled slightly but he walks out the door. He looks behind him and sees a warehouse it's old and rind down but he can see the big S on the front. _I gotta get out of here like struth right now._ Loki walks down the littered covered path till he reached the corner. Then he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki ran. His bare feet getting cuts on them as he moved along the footpath. Clutching the shirt around his waste like a drowning man clinging to the float, he did not look back until later he was sure he had left the one eyed man behind him but still he kept running until he was sure he was safe. _But safety is an illusion is it not. When have I ever been safe._ Less then half a mile later Loki collapsed to the ground crying. The thoughts of all that had happed to much for the Godling to bare. Little did he know someone was watching him.

 _I remember black skies_

Loki was just 10 when he tricked the dwarves and got his lips sewn shut.

 _The lightning all around me_

Thor, Hela, Blador. They all outshine him

 _I remember each flash_

 _As time began to blur_

 _Like a startling sign_

 _That fate had finally found me_

 _And your voice was all I heard_

 _That I get what I deserve_

 _So I would cut. And you would call me coward, I stoped showing emotion. Only the scars._

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

There was nothing inside

The memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

 _You came and found me. Telling me you did not hold me down as you sewed my lips shut, you lie._

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

 _Never going to happen._

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie

In every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye

 _I attempted suicide when I was Five. No one cared._

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

 _I am the monster they tell of. Why can I not destroy them. They DESEVE IT._

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

 _You all hated me._

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

 _Why_ _do I try. Can I please just give up. For the last. Time. I'm sorry._

Clint relaxed his bow. There was one thing he did not tell his team. That Loki was young. Depressed. Alone. Scared. A child really. He saw what Fury sent them. Loki's treatment. And he was disgusted. His mind made up Clint jumped to the ground and walked up to him. Removing his jacket he draped it over his shoulders giving the god some more decency. "Loki, look at me. Thats it, you will be fine mate. I got ya. Now let's get you out of hear." Loki's voice cried out weakly it was still to high." Why are you helping me. I tried to destroy your realm." Clint interrupted him, "you did yes. But Loki no one deserves to be treated like you did. How old are you son?" "I'm older than you but I'm 16 in human years." Clint sighed and gently helping the defeated god to his feet led him to his Car, leading Loki round to the left side of the car he opened the passenger door open making sure Loki got in safely before Clint got into to drivers seat. And sped off down the road. _Let Stark and the others come. I will stop them. Loki did not deserve that._ "I knew you would come for me pet." Loki joked as Clint laughed. "You may be older then me but hear on earth you're old enough to be my kid." They both laughed as they sped off down the highway. "Make sure your on the left side of the road." Loki joked as Barton finished "Because American road rules suck Australia for da win."


End file.
